biologyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brain
Brain - the central nervous system of animals department, usually located in the head (front) part of the body and is a compact cluster of nerve cells and their processes. Many animals also contains glial cells, may be surrounded by sheath of connective tissue. In vertebrates animals (including human) distinguishes brain placed in the cranial cavity, and spinal located in the spinal canal. Brain invertebrates The brain is well developed in the vast number of groups Bilateria - dvustoronnesimmetrichnyh animals. Even in the most primitive in histologically beskishechnyh turbellarians (now attributed to a particular type of Acoelomorpha) has a rather complicated with brain cortex neuropil and commissures Amandine Bery, Albert Cardona, Pedro Martinez, Volker Hartenstein. Structure of the central nervous system of a juvenile acoel, Symsagittifera roscoffensis. Dev Genes Evol. 2010, 220 (3-4): 61-76 Departments vertebrate brain ' 3. 'Spinal cord]] Mammalian brain includes the following departments: * Spinal cord ** Reticular formation * Brain ** Medulla oblongata ** Hindbrain *** Cerebellum - coordination *** pons *** Hindbrain isthmus ** Midbrain ** Diencephalon *** Thalamus - the redistribution of information from the senses, except smell *** Pineal *** Pituitary *** Limbic system **** Amygdala - to emotion **** Hypothalamus - physiological functions ** End brain *** Cerebral cortex (left and right) **** Ancient bark - the regulation of simple functions, such as opening the eyes, etc. **** Old bark - the regulation of autonomic functions, with the instinctive behavior occurs, emotions **** New bark - the higher nerve function *** Basal ganglia - the regulation of motor and autonomic functions *** Olfactory brain **** Hippocampus - to emotion, memory consolidation See'' full list of structures of the brain.'' Mind and brain In philosophy of mind distinguishes between intelligence and the brain, James Newman - type and the brain, 1991 and points of controversy regarding their exact relations that lead to the problem of "mind-body». Dualism . htm Rene Descartes The brain is defined as physical and biological matter, contained within skull and is responsible for the basic and electrochemical neural processes. From the point of view of modern science, the brain is a very complex neural network processing and generating a huge amount of logically related electrochemical impulses, and inner world person, including his mind, is the product of that work. In the modern scientific community point of view that the mind - a product of the brain is dominant. Batuev C. The higher nervous activity. M.: Higher. wk., 1991. Just advocates of artificial intelligence Yuri Revich - Finding a reason. Artificial . In addition there are statements that the reason computer opodoben and algorithm ichen. Terms of "brain generability mind" and "kompyuteropodobie mind" does not necessarily go together. Sandra Blakeslee, Jeff Hawkins. "On intelligence». There are different opinions about the interpenetration of the brain and concepts such as consciousness, mind, intelligence, intelligence, [(philosophy) | spirit ], soul, memory, some even suggest that the mind exists in some way independently of the brain, or is related to the parafenomenam. Brain size in mammals '' 'Brain weight (kg) as a function of body weight (M t , kg) to different groups of mammals''' '' Stahl WR'' Organ weight in primates and other mammals, Science, 150, 1039-1042, 1965., see the Table'' Schmidt-Nielsen K.'' 'Animal Size: why are they so important?: lane. from English. - New York: Wiley, 1987. - 259 s, yl .. Brain culture Because of the crucial importance of the brain in the body brain popular topic. In ancient times, Eating the brain defeated a human or animal, along with other parts of the body symbolized receiving enemy forces. In the Middle Ages understood the brain as the center of life, along with the heart. Currently topic brain is widespread in video games and movies, especially films about zombie. See also * Brain * Human brain * The blood supply of the brain * Blood-brain barrier * The endocrine system * Hypothalamic-pituitary system * The limbic system * Temporoparietal junction * Encephalization ratio * Hemispheric asymmetry * Fun Center * Consciousness * Memory * Higher nervous activity * Neuroscience * Neurochemistry * Brain (dish) Notes Length gyri Man - 31415926535 cm Ciliate Slipper - 271828182826459 cm Uwi Dellagi - 120 cm Links * Brain Atlas - in English with Russian translation of basic terms * F. Blum, A. Leiserson, Hofstadter L. Brain, mind and behavior * * Nervous System * Category:Neurology